DTV
DTV was a series of music videos created by Walt Disney Productions in 1984 taking old hit songs of the past and putting them together with lots of footage of vintage Disney animation, created out of the trend of music videos on cable channel MTV, which inspired the name of this series. The videos were shown as filler material on the Disney Channel (as the network did not air commercials at this time), as well as being the focus of televisions specials. Home video collections were also released on the VHS, Beta, CED Videodisc, and Laserdisc formats. After the first run of DTV, in 1989 a second series was produced known as DTV². DTV ceased airing in 1999. Television Specials Disney had aired three DTV television specials on NBC in 1986 and 1987: DTV Valentine, DTV Doggone Valentine, and DTV Monster Hits. All three specials had its own theme of music: DTV Valentine focused on love and romance music; DTV Doggone Valentine focused on love songs with a tribute to Disney's dog and cat characters; DTV Monster Hits was focused on Halloween themed music and footage; and DTV Christmas focused on Holiday, Season's Greeting's and Christmas Special music. DTV Valentine *'Betty Everett:' The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) *'Stevie Wonder:' I Just Called to Say I Love You *'Madonna:' Dress You Up *'The Stray Cats:' Rock This Town *'Lionel Richie:' Hello *'Desirée Goyette:' Hey, Mickey *'Elton John & Kiki Dee:' Don't Go Breaking My Heart *'From "Lady and the Tramp":' Bella Notte *'The Beach Boys:' I Do *'Elvis Presley:' Teddy Bear *'The Eurythmics:' There Must Be an Angel (Playing with My Heart) *'From "Sleeping Beauty":' Once Upon a Dream *'Neil Diamond:' Brother Love's Traveling Salvation Show *'Huey Lewis and the News:' The Heart of Rock & Roll *'The Contours:' Do You Love Me *'From "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs":' Someday My Prince Will Come *'Michael Jackson:' Take Me Back *'Whitney Houston:' You Give Good Love DTV Doggone Valentine *'Wham!:' Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go *'John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John:' You're the One That I Want *'The Flamingos:' I Only Have Eyes for You *'Huey Lewis and the News:' Workin' for a Livin' *'The Bee Gees:' Stayin' Alive *'Kenny Rogers:' Lady *'Patti Page:' How Much Is That Doggie in the Window? *'"Weird Al" Yankovic:' Eat It *'George Thorogood & The Destroyers:' Bad to the Bone *'Paul Anka:' Puppy Love *'From "Lady and the Tramp":' The Siamese Cat Song *'The Soul Survivors:' Expressway to Your Heart *'The Stray Cats:' Stray Cat Strut *'Marvin Gaye:' I'll Be Doggone *'Deniece Williams:' Let's Hear It for the Boy *'Maurice Williams & The Zodiacs:' Stay DTV Monster Hits *'Michael Jackson:' Thriller *'Ray Parker, Jr.:' Ghostbusters *'Janet Jackson:' Black Cat *'Creedence Clearwater Revival:' Bad Moon Rising *'Bobby "Boris" Pickett featuring The Crypt-Kickers:' Monster Mash *'Rockwell:' Somebody's Watching Me *'Electric Light Orchestra:' Evil Woman *'Stevie Wonder:' Superstition *'Pat Benatar:' You Better Run *'Martha and the Vandellas:' In the Midnight Hour *'Cyndi Lauper:' All Through the Night *'Elton John:' It's Getting Dark in Here *'Spike Jones & His City Slickers:' That Old Black Magic *'The Jackson 5:' The Boogie Man *'Daryl Hall:' Dreamtime *'From: "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh":' Heffalumps & Woozles *'The Eurythmics:' Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) DTV Christmas *'The Jackson 5:' Santa Claus is Coming to Town *'The Supremes:' Twinkle, Twinkle Little Me *'Stevie Wonder:' The Day That Love Began *'Brenda Lee:' Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree *'The Beach Boys:' Frosty the Snowman *'Smokey Robinson and the Miracles:' It's Christmas Time *'The Ronettes:' Sleigh Ride *'Natalie Cole:' Jungle Bells *'Chuck Berry:' Run Rudolph Run *'Elton John:' Step Into Christmas *'Julie Andrews:' Deck the Halls *'Bobby Helms:' Jingle Bell Rock *'Aretha Franklin:' Winter Wonderland *'Johnny Mathis:' It's Beginning to Look a Like Christmas *'From: "Mickey's Christmas Carol":' Oh What a Merry Christmas Day *'Nat "King" Cole:' The Christmas Song (Merry Christmas) DTV: Pop & Rock *'Martha and the Vandellas:' Dancing in the Street *'Little Richard:' Tutti Frutti *'Tommy Roe:' Dizzy *'The Diamonds:' Little Darlin' *'Stevie Wonder:' Uptight (Everything's Alright) *'The Supremes:' You Keep Me Hangin' On *'Elvis Presley:' Stuck on You *'Stevie Wonder:' I Was Made to Love Her *'Danny & the Juniors:' At the Hop *'Sheb Wooley:' The Purple People Eater *'Johnny Burnette:' Dreamin' *'Little Richard:' Long Tall Sally *'Jan and Dean:' Surf City *'Elvis Presley:' Hound Dog *'The Four Tops:' Reach Out - I'll Be There *'The Dovells:' You Can't Sit Down *'The Beach Boys:' Dance, Dance, Dance DTV: Rock, Rhythm & Blues *'Hall & Oates:' Kiss on My List *'Jimmy Cliff:' Wonderful World, Beautiful People *'Richard Thompson:' Two Left Feet *'The Jackson 5:' Dancing Machine *'Gladys Knight & the Pips:' Friendship Train *'The Doobie Brothers:' It Keeps You Runnin' *'The Supremes:' Stop! In the Name of Love *'Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell:' Ain't No Mountain High Enough *'Stevie Wonder:' Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) *'Jimmy Cliff:' You Can Get It If You Really Want *'Gladys Knight & the Pips:' I Heard It Through the Grapevine *'Hall & Oates:' Private Eyes *'Burning Sensations:' Belly of the Whale *'The Blues Brothers:' Flip, Flop & Fly (PAL VHS and Japanese Laserdisc Only) *'The Coasters:' Charlie Brown (PAL VHS and Japanese Laserdisc Only) DTV: Golden Oldies *'The Supremes:' Baby Love *'Spike Jones and His City Slickers:' The Blue Danube *'Louis Prima and Keely Smith:' That Old Black Magic *'Tennessee Ernie Ford:' Sixteen Tons *'Barrett Strong:' Money (That's What I Want) *'Burl Ives:' Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly) *'Marvin Gaye:' Can I Get a Witness *'Annette Funicello:' Pineapple Princess *'Smokey Robinson and the Miracles:' Mickey's Monkey *'The Cadets:' Stranded in the Jungle *'Stevie Wonder:' For Once in My Life *'Annette Funicello:' Tall Paul *'Lena Horne:' Stormy Weather *'Smokey Robinson and the Miracles:' You Really Got a Hold On Me *'Spike Jones and His City Slickers:' Holiday for Strings *'The Beach Boys:' When I Grow Up (To Be a Man) *'Bobby Darin:' Lazy River (PAL VHS and Japanese Laserdisc Only) DTV: Love Songs *'Juice Newton:' Love's Been a Little Bit Hard on Me *'The Temptations:' Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me) *'Elvis Presley:' All Shook Up *'The Marvellettes:' Don't Mess with Bill *'Stevie Wonder:' My Cherie Amour *'Gene Chandler:' Duke of Earl *'The Drifters:' Some Kind of Wonderful *'Mary Wells:' Two Lovers *'The Marvellettes:' Too Many Fish in the Sea *'Dee Clark:' Raindrops *'The Temptations:' Ain't Too Proud to Beg *'Otis Redding:' Try a Little Tenderness *'Yes:' Owner of a Lonely Heart *'Sister Sledge:' We Are Family DTV: Groovin' for a 60's Afternoon *'The Mamas & the Papas:' California Dreamin' *'Joey Dee:' Peppermint Twist *'The Beach Boys:' Catch a Wave *'The Shirelles:' Mama Said *'The Mamas & the Papas:' Go Where You Wanna Go *'Wilson Pickett:' Mustang Sally *'The Beach Boys:' I Get Around *'Stevie Wonder:' Castles in the Sand *'The Mamas & the Papas:' I Saw Her Again Last Night *'Aretha Franklin:' Think *'The Supremes:' Nothing But Heartaches *'The Beach Boys:' Be True to Your School *'Wilson Pickett:' Funky Broadway *'The Mamas & the Papas:' Dedicated to the One I Love *'Marvin Gaye & Kim Weston:' It Takes Two *'Stevie Wonder:' Hey, Harmonica Man *'The Beach Boys:' California Girls DTV *'The American Breed:' Bend Me, Shape Me *'The Ames Brothers:' Rag Mop *'The Andrews Sisters:' Hold Tight (Want Some Seafood, Mama) *'The Andrews Sisters:' Straighten Up and Fly Right *'The Andrews Sisters:' Winter Wonderland *'The Angels:' My Boyfriend's Back *'Anne Murray:' Daydream Believer *'Anne Murray:' Hey Baby! *'Anne Murray:' Snowbird *'Aretha Franklin:' Respect *'Bachman-Turner Overdrive:' Taking Care of Business *'Bay City Rollers:' I Only Want to Be With You *'The Beach Boys:' Good Vibrations *'The Beach Boys:' The Man With All the Toys *'The Beach Boys:' Papa Oom Mow Mow *'Beethoven:' Piano Concerto No. 5 *'Beethoven:' Symphony No. 5 *'Betty Hutton:' Doctor, Lawyer, Indian Chief *'Big Joe Turner:' Shake, Rattle & Roll *'Bill Haley & His Comets:' Rock Around the Clock *'Bill Haley & His Comets:' See You Later, Alligator *'Billy Preston:' Nothing from Nothing *'Billy Preston:' Will it Go Round in Circles? *'Bizet: Habanera' (from 'Carmen') *'The Blasters:' I'm Shakin' *'The Blues Brothers:' Flip, Flop and Fly *'Bobby Darin:' Beyond the Sea *'Bobby Darin:' Lazy River *'Bobby Darin:' Splish Splash *'Bobby Darin:' What'd I Say? *'Bobby Day:' Rockin' Robin *'Bobby Freeman:' Do You Wanna Dance *'Bobby Helms:' Jingle Bell Rock *'Bobby Lewis:' Tossin' and Turnin' *'Bobby Vee:' Devil or Angel *'The Box Tops:' The Letter *'Brahms:' Hungarian Dance No. 5 *'Brenda Lee:' Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree *'The Bus Boys:' American Worker *'The Cars:' Shake It Up *'The Chords:' Sh-Boom (Life Could Be a Dream) *'Chris Kenner:' I Like It Like That, Pt. 1 *'Chuck Berry:' Johnny B. Goode *'Chuck Berry:' Rock & Roll Music *'Clarence Carter:' Too Weak to Fight *'The Clovers:' Love Potion #9 *'The Coasters:' Charlie Brown *'The Coasters:' Down in Mexico *'The Coasters:' Poison Ivy *'The Coasters:' Yakety Yak *'The Danleers:' One Summer Night *'David Bowie:' Let's Dance *'DeBarge:' Rhythm Of The Night *'Dee Dee Sharp:' Do the Bird *'Dee Dee Sharp:' Mashed Potato Time *'Dino, Desi & Billy:' I'm a Fool *'The Doobie Brothers:' Listen to the Music *'Doris Troy:' Just One Look *'The Drifters:' On Broadway *'The Drifters:' Saturday Night at the Movies *'The Drifters:' Save the Last Dance for Me *'The Drifters:' There Goes My Baby *'The Drifters:' Up On The Roof *'Duke Ellington:' Take the 'A' Train *'Duran Duran:' Hungry Like the Wolf *'Earth, Wind & Fire and The Emotions:' Boogie Wonderland *'The El Dorados:' At My Front Door *'Ella Mae Morse:' Blacksmith Blues *'Elton John:' Crocodile Rock *'Elvis Presley:' G.I. Blues *'The Everly Brothers:' Temptation *'Faron Young:' Country Girl *'Fats Domino:' Blueberry Hill *'Fats Domino:' I'm Walking *'The Five Americans:' Western Union *'The Four Tops:' Ain't No Woman (Like The One I Got) *'The Four Tops:' I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch) *'Freddy Cannon:' Palisades Park *'Gene Chandler:' You Threw A Lucky Punch *'Gene Vincent:' Be-Bop-A-Lula *'Glen Campbell:' Country Boy (You've Got Your Feet in L.A.) *'Glen Campbell:' Southern Nights *'Grand Funk Railroad:' The Loco-Motion *'Huey Lewis and The News:' The Heart of Rock & Roll *'Jackie Wilson:' Lonely Teardrops *'Jackie Wilson:' (Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher *'James & Bobby Purify:' I'm Your Puppet *'James & Bobby Purify:' Shake a Tail Feather *'Jerry Lee Lewis:' Whole Lotta Shakin' Going On *'Jimmy Hughes:' Neighbor (Tend to Your Business) *'Jo Stafford and Johnny Mercer & The Pied Pipers:' Candy *'Joanie Sommers:' Johnny Get Angry *'Joey Dee:' Shout *'Johnny Otis Show:' Willie and the Hand Jive *'Johnny Tillotson:' Poetry in Motion *'Juice Newton:' Angel of the Morning *'Juice Newton:' Queen Of Hearts *'Juice Newton:' Shot Full of Love *'Kay Starr:' Side By Side *'Kenny Loggins:' Footloose *'Kool & the Gang:' Celebration *'Korsakov:' The Flight of the Bumblebee *'LaVern Baker:' Jim Dandy *'Leapy Lee:' Little Arrows *'Leo Sayer:' Long Tall Glasses *'Leo Sayer:' You Make Me Feel Like Dancing *'Lloyd Price:' (You've Got) Personality *'Louis Armstrong:' High Society *'Louis Armstrong:' On the Sunny Side of the Street *'The Marcels:' Blue Moon *'The Marvelettes:' The Hunter Gets Captured by the Game *'Marvin Gaye:' Pride and Joy *'Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell:' If I Could Build My Whole World Around You *'Maxine Nightingale:' Right Back to Where We Started From *'Michael Jackson:' Beat It *'Michael Sembello:' Automatic Man *'The Mills Brothers:' Glow Worm *'The Miracles:' Shop Around *'The Monotones:' Book of Love *'Otis Redding with Carla Thomas:' Tramp *'Pablo Cruise:' What You Gonna Do (When She Says Goodbye) *'Patti Page:' How Much Is That Doggie in the Window? *'Peggy Lee:' All Right, OK, You Win *'The Pointer Sisters:' Neutron Dance *'Rare Earth:' I Just Want to Celebrate *'The Rascals:' Groovin' *'Ray Charles:' Hit The Road, Jack *'The Rays:' Silhouettes *'The Reflections:' (Just Like) Romeo and Juliet *'Ringo Starr:' Oh My My *'Roger Miller:' King Of The Road *'The Ronettes:' Sleigh Ride *'Ronny & The Daytonas:' G.T.O. *'Rosco Gordon:' Just a Little Bit *'Rose Royce:' Car Wash *'The Routers:' Let's Go *'Rufus Thomas:' Walking the Dog *'Ruth Brown:' This Little Girl's Gone Rockin' *'Sandy Nelson:' Teen Beat *'Shades of Blue:' Oh How Happy *'The Silhouettes:' Get A Job *'Shostakovich:' Waltz No. 2 *'The Skyliners:' Pennies From Heaven *'The Spaniels:' Automobiles *'Steve Miller Band:' Abracadabra *'Steve Winwood:' While You See a Chance *'Stevie Wonder:' A Place in the Sun *'Stevie Wonder:' Fingertips, Part 1 *'Stevie Wonder:' Travelin' Man *'Strauss:' Trisch Trasch Polka *'The Supremes:' Love Is Like an Itching in My Heart *'Tchaikovsky:' 1812 Overture *'Tchaikovsky:' Piano Concerto No. 1 *'Tchaikovsky:' Violin Concerto in D *'The Temptations:' It's Summer *'The Temptations:' My Girl *'Tom Jones:' It's Not Unusual *'Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers:' Don't Do Me Like That *'Tommy Dorsey:' The Music Goes Round and Round *'The Turtles:' Happy Together *'The Turtles:' You Showed Me *'The Videos:' Trickle, Trickle *'Vivaldi:' Storm *'The Vogues:' Magic Town *'Wilson Pickett:' Land of 1,000 Dances DTV² *'Alicia Bridges:' I Love the Night Life (Disco Round) *'The Beach Boys:' Fun, Fun, Fun *'The Beach Boys:' Little Deuce Coupe *'Billy Joel:' Modern Woman *'Bobby Helms:' My Special Angel *'Earth, Wind & Fire:' Fantasy *'Ernie Maresca:' Shout! Shout! Knock Yourself Out *'Frankie Ford:' Sea Cruise *'George Strait:' Am I Blue? *'Huey Lewis and the News:' It's Hip to Be a Square *'Huey Lewis and the News:' The Power of Love *'Jan and Dean:' Heart and Soul *'Jimmie Rodgers:' Kisses Sweeter Than Wine *'Johnny Rivers:' Secret Agent Man *'The Jordanaires:' Pinocchio's Boogie *'Len Barry:' 1-2-3 *'Little Richard:' Gawrsh Golly Goofy *'Louis Jordan and His Tympany Five:' Ain't Nobody Here But Us Chickens *'Mary Wells:' My Guy *'Michael Jackson:' Billie Jean *'Ritchie Valens:' Come On, Let's Go *'Stevie Wonder:' Blowin' In The Wind *'The Supremes:' I Hear a Symphony Videos Category:Music